Slytherin Potter: Chamber of Secrets - Book 2
by TheExist
Summary: Second in Series. You do not have to read the first one! Summary is included! After Harry joined Slytherin last year and the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed by a manipulative Dumbledore what happens in his second year when Harry seeks his events and finds out things he never knew existed. What will happen to the Chamber of Secrets? Dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry SECOND IN SERIES!
1. Parseltongue

**Parseltongue**

**You don't have to read the last book to catch up on this one here is a brief summary of the last book! As it was my first fanfiction – it wasn't the best.**

**Summary of Last Book (SPOILERS):** Harry met Draco Malfoy Madam Malkin's shop when buying his robes. Harry befriends the boy, meets his parents and they save him from the Dursley's – a terrible fate by Dumbledore. Harry is chosen to join Slytherin house and makes a lot of friends and kisses' Pansy Parkinson when she '_accidently'_ fell. Harry was confronted by a manipulated Dumbledore last year beginning for him to change his house so instead of helping him... Harry pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord last year and their plans to take the Philosopher's Stone was completely foiled by Dumbledore because whenever Harry got the stone Dumbledore attacked Quirrell – destroyed Voldemort – and then destroyed the stone thinking that Harry was not the guilty party. What happens this year – will Harry get revenge?

**Description:** After Harry joined Slytherin last year and the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed by a manipulative Dumbledore what happens in his second year when Harry seeks his events and finds out things he never knew existed. What will happen to the Chamber of Secrets?

_Thoughts_ &amp; _**Parseltongue**_

* * *

Harry watched as the days unfolded during the summer holidays. Every day in the Holidays he was doing something that he enjoyed whether it was; playing Quidditch, reading or talking to his friends in the wizarding world he felt amazing. Whenever he lived at the Dursley's, which felt like a lifetime ago, he used to dream about doing amazing things whereas now he can do it and Harry could only thank the Malfoy's whom rescued him in Diagon Alley in his first year. Although Harry had pled his allegiance to the Dark Lord he was unsuccessful in delivering it to him and then it was destroyed.

Harry would wonder day and night of what might have happened if he didn't meet them; and how miserable his life would be. _I would be forced to talk to someone like Weasley_, Harry laughed to himself. It was approaching Harry's birthday – and although he had already gone to Diagon Alley to get extra books not required for first years or coming second years – he was going to celebrate and soon after receive the shopping list from Hogwarts in which it would include everything he would need to buy for the next year.

Harry was lying in his bed, in Malfoy Manor – which was directly beside Draco's – and was day dreaming. It was his birthday and he is twelve today! The sun was shining outside and he could hear the bird tweeting and singing; he could even hear the sound of the wind gushing against the windows. Harry got on a nice set of green robes and headed down stairs. He took each step carefully as he knew that as soon as he walked to the bottom step the family would be there to ambush him and wish him a great birthday. Harry took one last breath, smiled and then took a step on the ground to where he could see at the corner of his eyes everyone sitting around the fireplace on lovely cushioned chairs and sofas.

It was just the Malfoy family there… the Parkinson and Zabini family were also there. Blaise's mother, whom Harry had never met before, was acknowledged for her beauty and he could easily tell it was his mother. She had seven husbands all of which died at very mysterious circumstances which left her with a very large amount of gold and only one child. Pansy's father was present, Perseus Parkinson, and they all were talking amongst each other until Lucius noticed him walked on the bottom step.

"Good Morning Harry" Lucius smiled "Happy Birthday!"

Everyone turned around their heads and said exactly the same thing as Mr Malfoy as they acknowledged him. "Thanks guys!" Harry could only reply.

"Come on – Come on" Narcissa said "You have presents to open!"

Harry rushed into a pile of presents. Although it was nothing in comparison to the amount of presents that Harry's cousin got, Dudley, it was more than he could have ever thought he could ever get. A huge smile appeared on his face and he immediately walked over briskly to a seat, beside Pansy, and she pushed a present into his chest.

"This is from me and my father" Pansy smiled "Open it!"

Harry immediately obeyed and started to unwrap the present. He opened the tiny gift and inside was something he never knew he could ever own – a snitch. He gasped in awe at the little golden item which was above him and he couldn't thank Pansy, and her father, enough.

"I know how much you love Quidditch and how good you are at playing Seeker" Perseus said "So Pansy and I decided it would be a great idea to get you one of your own"

"Thank-you very much guys, this is amazing!" Harry exclaimed completely in awe.

"You're welcome Harry" Pansy replied hugging him and her father nodded to Lucius very pleased.

Blaise got Harry a golden pocket watch, which would be very useful for him getting to bed on time more often, which Harry could only thank him and agree to his reasons. Draco decided to him a Slytherin scarf, although it was summer, and insisted he had a big part in the present his parents got Harry. Harry couldn't wait for that present now.

"Here Harry" Lucius smiled and produced the last present "I especially think you will like this"

Harry grabbed the box from him and quickly destroyed the wrapping paper around the present and was presented with a cage presenting a snake. Harry at first was slight surprised but was absolutely amazed.

"Thank-you so much, did I ever tell you of the time I set a Boa Constrictor free from the Zoo and locked my cousins behind glass?"

Everyone laughed as Harry explained the story, forgetting at about the talking to the snake part, and they couldn't stop laughing.

"_**Hello"**_ Harry hissed looking at the snake _**"What is your name?" **_

Everyone immediately jumped off their seat and just stared at Harry afraid to talk.

"_**A speaker" **_The snake hissed back _**"The other snakes talked of them but I never thought it was real. My name is Sera and you are?"**_

"_**Harry Potter – Pleasure to meet you" **_He replied smiling _**"Would you like a friend?"**_

"_**I will follow you master" **_It replied and winked.

"H-H-Harry you're a parseltongue?" Pansy questioned worryingly "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought it was quite common" Harry lied knowing about what happened last year.

"No. Very few people have it Harry" Draco said "It's a trait directly descendant from Salazar Slytherin himself. The last person with it known was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"I suppose it is nothing bad" Harry said awkwardly

"No Harry" Blaise interjected "It's a gift considered to be very dark"

Lucius seeing the awkwardness put on Harry said "Right that's enough of presents – How about some breakfast?"

* * *

A week had passed by and then they eventually they received their letters from Hogwarts and headed to Diagon Alley. A lot of the books on the list were from Gilderoy Lockhart whom Lucius told them that would be their new teacher. They arrived at the book shop where they had to get their books, and it was on the day of their signing. They were waiting in line to buy their books when a report caught a sight of Harry's scar and grabbed him by the neck.

"It's Harry Potter!" He shouted and brought him in front of Gilderoy

"Together Harry we might even make the Front Page!" he smiled.

"When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me Which, incidentally, is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list. He had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works… Free of charge"

The entire book store clapped and applauded the pair and Gilderoy signed his entire works and gave them to Harry for free. He could clearly see Mrs Weasley especially clapping with her daughter Ginny. He brushed past them and Ginny followed him.

"Harry! Harry Potter" She shouted.

Harry turned around slowly whenever he reached the Malfoys and forced a smile.

"Hello" He said gracefully and then continued very vainly "Please don't tell me you want an autograph"

"Look what we have here a Weasley" Draco laughed as his father turned round as he heard the name Weasley and Arthur stepped forward.

"I hope they pay you well Mr Weasley" Lucius laughed and picked up the girls second-hand books "I hope they do pay you overtime for the raids" He looked over and saw the Muggles that he was previously talking to "How dare you speak to them you filthy blood traitor – you disgrace the wizarding name"

"We have a different view on what disgraces' the wizarding name Lucius" He retorted and starred down at Harry "My Lord, its Harry Potter!" He went to touch Harry's hair.

"How dare you touch me?" Harry said almost shouting "Get off me!"

"I knew you were spoilt growing up – I never thought you were this spoilt or vain to speak with a Malfoy"

"Do you want to know what my child hood was like Weasel? How about you ask your good friend Dumbledore… He may say I was living perfectly happy with my relatives away from the wizarding world living a very happy life. He is a liar. I was tortured, called a freak, lived in a cupboard on the stairs, was starved, and beaten by my cousin. How dare you even speak to me?" He brushed off his hand and started to get extremely angry "How dare you speak down against the Malfoys – a well-respected family – more than your Weasley's could ever be."

"But Harry he was-"Arthur said

"-Under the imperious curse" Harry interrupted "At least he rescued me when I first saw them in Diagon Alley. He has been an amazing mentor, friend and if you ever say anything so rude against this man again you will live to regret it." Harry then started to mess and scare him "Unless… Do you want me to demonstrate how I survived the killing curse?"

"No-No-No" He interjected "I get your point"

"Pitiful people" Lucius said dropping the books in the girl's cauldron and handed her a sickle coin "Don't spend it all on one place now"

"We don't need your charity" Mr Weasley said "Now come on gang – we have shopping to do"

"People" Lucius snarled "Terrible, terrible people"

* * *

The boys were boarding the train back to Hogwarts and Harry boarded the train after Draco, as he was saying hello to Cedric Diggory, and he met an unfriendly face. It was a Weasley.

"I need to talk to you Harry" He said "I don't like how you talked to my father the other day – you will pay"

Harry reached for his wand but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" He said smiling and then walking away into another compartment.

"GIVE ME THAT NOW WEASLEY!"

"Make me" He snarled

"You just asked for it" Harry laughed

"_**Does master need me"**_ A snake slithered in-front of Harry

Making sure that Ron could see Harry speaking to the snake, to scare him, Harry replied _**"Yes – Someone needs to be taught a lesson"**_

"W-W-Wwwha-aaa-tt aa-rr-rre yo-o-ouu dd-dooing?" Ron asked scared; _what are you doing?_

"I warned you" Harry smiled

"Please he pleaded" As he forced the wand back to Harry "I will do anything!"

"_**Wait" **_He hissed to the snake "You owe me a favour which you must comply with"

"Yes I promise"

"Good… Carry on then"

Harry searched the compartments and eventually found Draco and the others. He sat down looking extremely annoyed but slightly pleased with himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked curiously

"Well I was almost attacked by Weasley earlier and I sent my snake after him. Let's just say he was very quick to apologise and now he owes me a favour"

"A Weasley living up to their bargain – no chance"

"Well I am not going to make him pay for my assistance am I?" Harry laughed "They couldn't afford it – not that he is allowed to actually carry money"

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Please follow, review and favourite the story and two days, after I post on 'The Choice' you will be able to read another Chapter.**

**Have a nice evening/day!**


	2. Back to Business

**Back to Business**

**Rating: T **

**The Harry Potter Universe was made solely by JK Rowling and all credit is to her. I simply have changed what has happened in the storyline and everything written is thanks to her. If you haven't already, which you should have, read the Harry Potter books or re-read them. **

**Summary: ****After Harry joined Slytherin last year and the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed by a manipulative Dumbledore what happens in his second year when Harry seeks his events and finds out things he never knew existed.**

_**Parseltongue**_ &amp; _Thoughts_

* * *

"_A Weasley living up to their bargain – no chance"_

"_Well I am not going to make him pay for my assistance am I?" Harry laughed "They couldn't afford it – not that he is allowed to actually carry money"_

Harry and his friends entered the castle and watched as Hagrid led the first years to the boats. It was an interesting sight as he went crazy when Crabbe and Goyle, whom ran down to the docks, made one of the Muggle-Born first years; Collin Creevey, fall off the boat. They had a good laugh watching the little boy, who never knew a simple levitation charm, climb onto the boat and also made the rest of the boat fall off with him. When Hagrid caught them, which was too late, they were already running away. Whenever they entered the Great Hall they took their seats and awaited the arrival of the first years so they could be sorted. Dumbledore gave Harry a nod from his half-moon spectacles, which he ignored, and he tried to focus on talking to his friends.

Harry said 'Hello' to the new first years whom were a little shocked to see Harry there as they didn't trust their sources. At first they were a little sceptic but soon they understood. Harry made sure and noticed that another Weasley had made it into the ranks of the Gryffindors this year. Dumbledore stood up then to give the annual speech about not entering the Forbidden Forrest and mentioned a few of the other house-keeping rules.

Whenever they made their way down to the Dungeons they quickly made it down to their dormitories before the First Years arrived so they wouldn't have to be blocked in the corridors or walk in while the Prefects give them the ground rules. Harry walked into the dormitories with the rest of the second years and lay down on their beds. The house elves managed to remember where their stuff was last year and they never changed their beds – which was quite welcomed because although they weren't as comfortable as Malfoy Manor – he had grown accustomed to where he slept. He slept on the bed beside Draco, who slept on the right of him, and Theorde Nott, who slept on the left of him.

They all still couldn't figure out how they could have windows and yet they were in the Dungeons but they ignored it and all fell asleep from the exhausting day and in preparation for an even busier day the next.

Harry woke up to a refreshing start. He felt a little sleepy but he was sure when he stretched, walked around for a bit and had his shower everything would be a lot better. He headed down to the Great Hall. He didn't want to wake up the rest of the guys and he was starving. It was practically empty about from Hermione Granger who seemed to be quite happy to see him walking through the doors. _Great_, Harry thought, _what does she want today?_

He walked over to the Slytherin table trying to ignore her smile from across the room. He took out the book that he was reading on Greatest Wizards of the Twentieth Century and laughed at the entry 'Harry Potter' it read:

_Harry Potter is the only known survivor of the Unforgiveable Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra). Philosophers and magical experts are currently researching and wondering how he survived the curse and to this day it still remains a mystery. The killing curse was none other than You-Know-Who who afterwards lost all of his powers and to this day as been unsighted with the Ministry for Magic trying to search for him it is obvious that he was killed. Harry Potter is known for this as 'the boy who lived' and was born on the 31__st__ of July 1980. He survived the attack on Halloween Night 1981. He is also known for defeating the greatest Dark Lord in History at the mere age of 1. _

Harry looked up from the book, while munching on a sausage sandwich, and saw Hermione Granger standing in front of him on the opposite side of the table. She was smiling very oddly and Harry knew anything he tried to do to get rid of her was going to fail so he decided to endure it.

"Hello Harry" She smiled enthusiastically.

"Granger" He nodded back uninterested.

She looked sceptical and then continued "I was wondering if you wanted to be my potions partner this year?"

"Why would I do that?" He fought back the smile.

"Well – I hate having to work with Ron because he never does any of the work; he just sits back and allows me to do everything for him as he gets the credit for my work."

"Professor Snape doesn't give credit to _your _kind" He smirked.

"Well – That too" She said awkwardly.

"Although I do appreciate the offer, I would rather not accept" He admitted "I already promised Draco that I would be his partner this year and it wouldn't bode well for _me_, a _Slytherin_, to be working with _you_, a _Gryffindor_." He emphasised specific words to make her feel awkward "I am sure if you worked on your own this year Professor Snape would appreciate your work more and if you didn't shout out in class so much. I know the answers as well but you don't hear me exclaiming them and raising my hand up like my hands were being hanged. How did you manage to get into Gryffindor anyway?"

She smiled with a cringe and then stammered "The sorting hat put me there" She sounded a little bit confused.

"You were sitting there for ages as well. You must have forced it to put you there" He said telling, not asking.

"True… It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I insisted in going to Gryffindor"

"Why?" He asked finally getting the truth.

"Well…" She started awkwardly wondering if he would get angry at the answer "I sort of… thought it would put you there" She admitted

"I see" He said after a minute of awkwardness. He understood her stupid assumptions and then sighed "You should probably talk to the Headmaster about moving you" He continued "I hear Ravenclaw students do their potions on their own"

She perked up "Really?"

He laughed "I don't actually know but I would assume so" He couldn't control his laughter "Staying in Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad if you think about it though. And if you wanted to get a proper job in the Ministry I would assume Ravenclaw is better – I will go there when I am older"

"Yeah but the Potter family have one of the longest wizarding lines – if not the longest!" She exclaimed and noticed that the rest of the students stated to fill the Great Hall "Anyway I will see you in potions – I will consider changing but I kind of want to stay in that potions class"

"Bye" He put simply and continued reading.

* * *

They sat in potions eagerly waiting for Professor Snape to enter the room. When I say eagerly half of the class was – the Slytherins. Just like last year they shared Potions with the Gryffindors, unfortunately. Harry sat beside Draco and was reading his book. Next to that book was his potions essay. It had to be done over the summer holidays.

"Oh CRAP!" Ronald Weasley shouted from across the classroom "I forgot all about it! Can I borrow yours?" He looked towards Hermione who had gotten up and sat away from Ron as far away as she could and took a table for herself at the front.

The Slytherins couldn't stop laughing and watched as Dean was also was frantically writing on his quill and parchment. Hermione sat down and Severus Snape came rushing into the room and walked around the room collecting the parchments from each student. Weasley groaned as the Professor came to him.

"I don't like it either Weasley – Sharing a class first two with you" He moaned and looked on the table unable to find the parchment "Where is your essay on the Sleeping Draught?"

"I… erm… I forgot it sir" He lied

Seeing right past the lie the Professor questioned him further "Did you forget it or did you forget to do it?"

"I forgot it sir" He stammered lying again.

"In my personal cupboards I have a very delicate potion called Veritaserum. Can anyone tell me what it does" He looked around the classroom and then glanced at Harry and said "Potter?"

"It is truth serum sir, the most powerful. It is a colourless and odourless liquid – which common idiots, like Ronald here, would think was water. It is extremely difficult to brew, takes a lunar phase and is useful in interrogation. One example of its use was against Death Eaters who claimed to do their bidding only under the imperious curse… sir"

Snape in complete awe of the answer paused for a moment and then averted his eyes back to Weasley "Now for a simpler question… How long is a Lunar Phase?"

"I-I don't know sir"

"28 DAYS!" He shouted in the boy's face. He calmed down for a moment and then said "Detention with me for a week and fifty points from Gryffindor. The same to you Dean… I see you"

"_**Idiots"**_ Harry hissed to himself and his snake slithered into the room.

"_**I know – Such a waste of precious teaching"**_

"What are you doing Mr Potter?" Snape asked worryingly "Are you speaking to that snake?"

"_**Yes – **_I mean yes Professor. Isn't that normal?" He acted dumb like in the Malfoy house.

"That talent only runs in Slytherin families – not in the Potter line"

"Obviously my mother hasn't remained faithful to her husband" He pointed out the most obvious explanation.

"That's most likely" He agreed but still never liked it "Can you please remove your animal from the classroom"

"_**I will meet you in the Dormitories; snakes are usually allowed to roam around the castle on their own"**_

"_**Yes Master"**_ It hissed back and left.

The entire classroom was staring at Harry who smiled awkwardly. Obviously Pansy and Draco knew so they never acted surprised but everyone else looked to him like he was the next 'Dark Lord'. Harry was going to love this attention.

After potions class, which was quite enjoyable, they headed up to Defence against the Dark Arts where their very vain teacher walked into the room and started talking.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher... me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him. "**( A/N Quoted Exactly from Harry Potter)**

He handed everyone a test which included the most stupid questions... most of the answers where hidden inside his books when he wrote about himself, admirably of course, defeating trolls, vampires and other various monsters. For example his favourite colour, lilac, was hidden in one of the books which Harry managed to read thoroughly and managed to answer all of the questions perfectly. _Such a waste of memory_, Harry thought.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading this Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! If you haven't already I would advise everyone to read 'The Choice' my other Dark Harry series where he joins Voldemort at the end of fourth year at the Tri-Wizard tournament. It just recently surpassed 100 followers.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed this story. I replied to as many as I could (I can't keep track because I was busy for the week and I forgot where I was) but I will make sure and reply to all of them on this story this time! Thanks for the 38 Followers already! **

**Have a good day/evening!**


End file.
